


多肉植物

by cicada9603



Series: 玻璃糖纸 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 我流学院塔。伊万与基尔伯特在异地的时候打了一通相思电话。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: 玻璃糖纸 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811290
Comments: 2





	多肉植物

在与领队老师复盘今日比赛题目的半道，伊万的手机响了，他腼腆地打了个招呼，不好意思地掏出手机查看到底是谁不合时宜地骚扰着他。铃声仍嗡嗡作响，颇有点他不接起电话就誓不罢休的劲头，伊万在自己老师的微笑中低头去看，欣喜又复杂的冷汗从后背滴了下来。

基尔伯特锲而不舍地等待他们顺利通话，反正他有足够的时间，又有足够的耐心，像猫儿与人逗玩似的。伊万盯着看了几秒，特别关心的铃声与其他并不相同，轻快急促得就像是基尔伯特亲自催他快快接听电话，那个小孩的事便是天下第一重要。老师生生关切，问他是谁打来的、发生了什么，听在他耳朵里全是又吵又闹的诘问，逆反心理自然涌上心尖，手指轻轻一划伊万就把电话给掐掉了。他撒了谎，猫儿又不会自己打电话，难不成还用肉垫划开屏幕？微笑着看着老师，眼睛都不眨一下，说起胡话来腹中有一千万瓶鸦青的墨水，倒真有那么回事：家里养的奶猫在与线团玩耍时正好踩到电话的回拨按钮，听筒又正好被拨弄下来，从而浪费了十几秒的宝贵话费。

回去之后一定好好教育一下他的小猫，伊万在漫不经心的谈笑之间又风趣地添上一句，谁也不明了其中的意有所指，还以为就是只真的小猫呢。伊万没有同基尔伯特一块儿，在这个平凡又不寻常的假期中他离开了一周，去参加一个竞赛活动，刚刚在坐着等候结果的时候他漫无目的地刷着社交媒体，基尔伯特却是三天没有发表动态了。像是故意的，伊万给他三天前的自拍点了赞，十分钟后同老师们走出赛场的时候就被他家的小猫骚扰了。

在回旅店的路上他一直在心里掂量着待会儿要如何安抚基尔伯特，不过对方倒的确好哄，与其说是小猫，小奶狗更贴切一些，朝你叫两声就完事儿了，给点好处又乖得很，毛茸茸的头拱进你的被窝。钥匙揣在兜里磨了不下三十次，伊万被分在单人间，奇数团队就会生出这么一个多余的人来。这场比赛他本不想来，顶多也算是个替补队员，可惜事情就是这么凑巧，原本的主力突发高烧，只能再从基尔伯特的温柔乡里把伊万拖起来。他根本很少参与训练，实在没人才叫的他，与同行队员之间也只是点头之交，做完自己的事后就开始放空，想能不能给自己的祖父母带点当地土特产。

基尔伯特会想要什么呢？闪亮的小石子就足够让他获得惊喜，随便什么，易拉罐的拉环又或者被折断的外卖塑料叉子，基尔伯特没有特别要求，他总是那样，没有多余的期待、没有多余的热情，廉价的奶油冰淇淋是美食，掺了大量色素的香精奶茶也是风味饮料。伊万在床上百无聊赖地翻了个身，自己还是应该给对方回拨一个电话。

响了十几秒，伊万仍耐心等候着。

基尔伯特会在做什么？他那支老得快要散架的手机会不会被掩埋在他层叠的书堆下面？又或者放在没拿去洗的衣服筐中，随着洗衣机一并报废啦！又或者他去快餐店了，日复一日炸那些干巴巴的薯条，白净的脸上都是高温蒸出的汗与油污，一滴一滴淌在伊万的汗毛上面。在十几秒的时间流逝中，基尔伯特的脸在阳光下灼烧着，手腕上的血与伤疤撞进伊万的眼睛，流动着柔和的色彩，淡淡的，伊万看什么都是淡淡的。那个少年躺在浴缸里等候死亡，可他毫无章法的切割根本无法危及性命，或许手还发抖，或许就没找到合理的位置。生物课总不见他身影，基尔伯特无法自己完成这件事。在等待的时间他又在想什么？绵羊的眼睛湿漉漉地盯着他，要在黑夜中找到他，找到伊万。如果你有一抽屉的期待，等待电话接通的彩铃仍在继续，基尔伯特不会比这抽屉能装的更多了。

但那个抽屉很大很深，足够将他们两人都装进去，侧过来躺进去，让伊万好好看看他在青春期发育的男友。

不知道基尔伯特有没有去给他的空气凤梨喷水，在离开前伊万叮嘱他要早晚去给他养在窗台上的小植物喷点水，也不知道他听到没有，一只耳朵压在枕头上，背对他睡。伊万抱着他放在被子外边的手臂，故意又在他耳边重复了一遍，基尔伯特不耐烦地拱拱头，伊万就当他全部听见了。现在倒烦恼起这个，希望那些空气凤梨能坚持到他回家才好。

“喂？”永远带着些鲁莽的声音急匆匆出现在听筒里，基尔伯特听起来刚刚醒，头发与被褥摩擦的声音经由电波传送被清晰地送进伊万的大脑。他正用哪条胳膊枕着头呢？是不是还抱着小鸟抱枕？

“你刚刚给我打电话了？”开口并没有多少寒暄，那并不重要，基尔伯特向来都不需要那些。天气与他不重要，友好的问候也是如此。

“你才看到我那张照片。”听起来有些漫不经心，但伊万肯定他有点怒气，一周快要到头他却音讯全无，故意拖着不给基尔伯特打电话，连短信都没来一个。离开了彼此就全然不顾，他们一直就是这样行走在快要破裂的冰面上头，暗涌的春潮隔着一层薄板拍打他们的脚底。

“你可以跟我说说。”

“不行——”基尔伯特又翻了个身，听起来像是坐起来了，伊万想象着他脸上被自己头发睡出的印子，红红的，牢牢贴在单侧的脸颊，“你得先跟我说说你们这个活动，弗朗说有转播，可我却什么都没看到。”

都能见到他噘着嘴的样子，说话有些含糊不清，是叼着棒棒糖？

“亚瑟也去了。”

“哎！我知道！弗朗拉我要一起看，在他家我们翻了半天的电视频道都没看到你们，足足翻了两个小时呢，最后还是什么都没。”

“频道。”

“什么？”

“他家一定没买全频道，你仔细想想，探索频道有没有？”

“唔……”电话那头出现了短暂的沉默，伊万被小猫逗得心情好起来，脱了外套跳上床，盘腿坐在柔软的云朵上面，他还从未睡过这么软的床哩！以后也要与基尔伯特一同来躺一躺才好。循循善诱着基尔伯特挖掘模糊记忆中并不确凿的点，实际是想多听听可爱的气音。

小说里看来的那些修辞都太过俗套，什么都能套到“肚子里有蝴蝶扇着翅膀”，那才不是，是像一杯鲜奶顺着喉管柔顺地滑进胃袋，在其中进行高速乳清分离，天旋地转的，基尔伯特的呼吸加速乳脂沉淀。沉甸甸，满满一肚子的凝乳，伊万就忍不住要打嗝。

“照片拍得挺好。”

“你可以猜猜我在哪里！我想起来了，弗朗家确实没有探索频道，甚至连转播体育赛事的频道都没有。”

“那就对啦，我们那个算是自然知识竞赛，高中生社团之间无聊的比拼，喔基尔伯特——”伊万停顿了一下，被自己的口水呛住了。

“我帮你浇过水了，那些空气凤梨，我昨天刚上你家去，奶奶还留我吃了个午饭。”

“它们长得怎么样？你居然记得这件事，还以为你没听见。”

可是基尔伯特岔开了这个话题，他平缓地呼吸着，在这个国庆假日的末尾透出一丝不安。

“居然没人来找我。”

那话轻轻柔柔，于耳边炸出一道回音，伊万换了个姿势托举手机，又觉得不舒服，最后还是一头倒向绵软的枕头，趴着了。

“没人来找我，那个男人也凭空消失了，伊万，这他妈真的……”基尔伯特或许正在月球上，平静克制，还很遥远，朦朦胧胧的，“好像一场梦，好像从来没发生过。你去参加比赛，走了快一周，我一直想回忆，在弗朗家看电视的时候也在回忆，想不起来更多细节。我手腕上的割痕，脖子上的淤青也没有消去，可我……”

“别说了基尔伯特。”

“可我杀了我妈。”

鲜血淋漓的口子又被撕扯开来，远在月球上的一粒尘土被吹了起来，卷来一阵风暴。那并不是基尔伯特的问题，只是他们刻意回避了这个，伊万记得每一个清晰的细节，如何挖开土坑将尸体埋进去，微弱的月光打在基尔伯特白莹莹的身体上。他没穿上衣，已经入秋，在户外冻得发抖，伊万就用一块不那么脏的野餐毛巾裹住他。

那是个永远无解的母题，无意间的弑母对基尔伯特来说是一种放肆的解脱、对凝视的抵抗，却又加了一层莫须有的规训。短促的句子中听不出任何情感起伏，倒是真的如梦方醒。伊万从未怀念过他的父母，他下意识去挠脖子，抠，抠着突起的疤痕。

“溪流。”他想到了这个，脱口而出，一片森林，他小时候抱起一只短暂的玩伴兔子的地方。还没等基尔伯特回应，他又接着说，“我们被问到了这样的题目，水生系统里的循环。我没去参加他们的训练，亚瑟拍了抢答，他博学又耀眼，我只是一个不重要的小人物。我就坐在台上，脑子里空空荡荡。”

“你回答了什么？”

“微生物给小鱼小虾提供了养分，大鱼吃了小鱼，死去后的肉身簌簌落下，又循环滋养了水体。我什么都没答，这不是正确严谨的答题方式，亚瑟侃侃而谈，一句都没听进耳朵。”但我却在想你，空荡荡的脑子里只有你银河织带般的胸膛，星云密布在上方。我就想说，基尔伯特跟我走吧，我们逃到很远很远的地方去，只有我们两个，在挨过冬天的头一波春潮中洗去所有的污秽与血迹，正如我们干干净净地来到这个世界。

可是伊万没有将这番话说出口，他想当面对基尔伯特说，拉着他的手，吻他戴过戒指的白葱指尖，告诉他跟他一块儿逃走，远走高飞，开一辆车迎着落日冲下悬崖。甲壳虫、很老的雪弗莱， 又或者弄一辆停产许久的特拉贝特，最经典的蓝色，塑料车框发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，可以飞上月球。可他们俩连护照都没呢，伊万笑起来，基尔伯特就问他在笑什么。

“我只参与了其中很少的一两个问题，也都简单极了，问你潮汐与月相之间的联系，还有板块的事情。”

“今天倒是满月，可我就想不起来更多啦！”基尔伯特尖叫着要伊万拉开窗帘，好让他们一块儿坐到窗边看月亮，“你看到没有？圆圆的，有点像罗德里赫拿来的那块奶酪！”

伊万听话地站在窄小的窗前，一旁就有把椅子，他扶着把手慢慢靠过去，在摇摇欲坠的矮墙上他与基尔伯特在夏日末尾的烟花中接吻。像很久之前的记忆，哪怕才刚刚过去，远得仿佛是他出生之前的事情。月亮明晃晃挂在那里，只有它一个，星星都没有，孤独又忧伤地眺望地球。

“我想起我们上周看的E·T，基尔伯特又说想骑会飞的自行车。”

“那很酷！”

“月亮也是这么大，圆盘一样，坑坑洼洼又是一块山地奶酪。咬一口会怎么样？”

他没有吃晚饭，胃里只有紧实的凝乳，每一块水域都蔓延着他的想念。基尔伯特在哪儿呢？看着月亮的时候在干嘛呢？他是不是跑到院子里、树下去了？他穿着什么呢？伊万总以为自己不在意，不会在意这一点点翻涌上来的情感，等到被拉扯着回过头来的时候早已成了汪洋大海。听到了被月相控制的浪潮拍打礁石的音乐，寄居蟹拉着自己的房子四散奔逃，划拉过砂石悉悉索索。

明明在同一个国家，却像身处两块相隔甚远的大陆一样。板块挤兑拱起高山，洋流迫使伊万与基尔伯特隔海相望，是走失的小虫子，可水仍是相同的，循着远祖留下的遗迹回到同类身边。潮湿闷热的雨季早已离开，哪里还能有绣球可以买到呢？他想送基尔伯特一捧绣球，放在玻璃碗中养起来，他戴起来一定很好看，同身上青紫红橙的淤伤一模一样。初夏盛开在凌晨三点的露水之间，秋天就飘零凋落。

却还有干花可以购买？

“你在想什么呢？”懒散的催促诱伊万回到现实，哪里还有什么载着E.T.飞过月亮的自行车，连电话另一端的基尔伯特都不在他的眼前。

“啊恰好是一道题，说国境线的，具体我给忘了，什么国家我都没印象，刚还在想呢。”

“那肯定呀——”基尔伯特像是捂着听筒，大声笑着，心情很好，又模模糊糊的，“是伊万国呢！绵延万里的伊万国，是拖长了的浪漫风景线。”

伊万也跟着笑，连绵万里、又长又遥远的某个不重要国家的国境线，在他昨夜的梦中落了场大雪，把邻近的基尔伯特国都覆盖起来了。是爱情线，是喜欢你的线，是想要到你身边去拥抱你的线，但伊万怎么可能把他此刻在想的东西说出口呢？

“我昨晚倒是做了个梦。”

伊万清了清喉咙，脖子上的伤疤已经停止灼烧。现在倒有点渴了，想喝冰镇的柠檬水，把月亮摘下来切个片，丢进薄荷味的银河牛奶中。  
没等基尔伯特开口，他接着说下去：

“今年冬天会下一场大雪，像往年一样，又与往年不同。我才转来这里不久，基尔伯特才是土生土长的原住民，他就把路边盖了雪的草翻出来给我看，我们看到基尔伯特母亲冻僵的尸体躺在那里。青紫的脸，没有肿起来，很奇怪吧，她明明被我埋到了土坑里，现在却出现在警察局门口。那儿当然是警察局，指甲缝里还有土。”

“可是来来往往没有一个人看到她，她面朝下趴在那里，就像是喝醉酒扑倒在地上的每一个悲剧。我家乡的冬日太过常见，没想到这里也是如此。她冻了很久很久，没有看到血迹。基尔伯特又领着我翻开另一片雪，他本该在牢里的邻居也栽倒在雪地之中，成了一块冰棍。”

“伊万？他死了吗？”

沉闷的空气是一片被揉碎的玻璃糖纸，还粘着融化的糖块外衣，喀啦喀啦，如雪花般落了下来。

“他被假释出来，我在街上看到了他。”

基尔伯特没有说话，足足有两分多钟，电话里只有他平缓的呼吸。

“我昨天去瓦尔加斯家了。”

“吃了什么？”

“东尼请了我一小球柠檬雪芭，我觉得倒和今晚的月亮一样漂亮。”

伊万一直盯着那月亮看，眼睛很疼，仅仅只是反射太阳的光源，却依旧刺着他的眼皮。他与基尔伯特坐在他家门口的楼梯上抽烟，小羊把头轻轻搁在他肩上，有淡淡的肥皂味道。伊万数他的睫毛，一根、两根、三根、四根……最后蝶翼扇了扇，全都轻飘飘飞走了。

“他问我‘我妈最近问起来说没见过你母亲’，我正在吃第四勺，又冰又酸，牙根都发疼。”

“我就说……”

“我杀了他，用一根水管。我都调查好了，他没有亲人，也身患重病。”

“我就说我妈丢下我跟别人跑了，我没有哭，伊万，一滴眼泪都挤不出来，可安东还是抱了抱我。他一直在安慰我，我却连他在说什么都不知道。”

“基尔伯特，基尔伯特，跟我走吧，我们离开那里吧，去哪里都可以，偷一辆车，街上随便找一个，我会开锁，我们一起走吧。”

脸红心跳，突突地跳，伊万的手发着抖。他握着水管打死了比他大上几轮的男人，至今也不敢相信那是他拥有的力气。可那天他冷静得同一块冰，愤怒烧不着基尔伯特，忧伤也漫不过去。那人被埋在干涸河谷的淤泥之中，伊万死在忽而涨起的洪水之中，基尔伯特抱着他，说“好，我们一起走吧”。  


“啥时候回来啊，快一周了，你那些空气凤梨烦死了。”

“明天。早上的车，下午就应该到了。”

“那你要快点回来啊，想你了。”

伊万一边听就一边想着，这个季节上哪儿能给基尔伯特带一捧新鲜的绣球花呢？


End file.
